The present invention relates to clamp circuits, and in particular, clamp circuits for composite video signals containing synchronization components.
As is well-known, computer monitors and, increasingly, many higher quality televisions, receive their display signals in the form of component video signals such as GBR (green, blue, red), YPbPr (luminance, blue difference, red difference). Typically, the first of the three channels (e.g., the green and luminance signals) contains a composite signal in which both the video (green or luminance) and synchronization (horizontal and vertical) components are included. As is also well-known, the Consumer Electronics Association (CEA) standards (e.g., CEA-770.1-C, CEA-770.2-C and CEA-770.3-C) for component video signals specify the component video signal also containing the synchronization component to be a one-volt peak-to-peak signal, with the one extreme signal peak (e.g., minimum or lower) being that of the tip of the synchronization signal component and the opposite extreme signal peak (e.g., maximum or upper) being that of the maximum level, i.e., white, of the video signal component. For example, in conformance with the CEA-770.1-C standard, these voltage levels are −286 mV (mV) and +714 mV, respectively, while for the CEA-770.2-C and CEA-770.3-C standards, these levels are −300 mV and +700 mV, respectively. (For all three of these standards, the voltage levels for the other two component signals, Pb and Pr, are −350 mV and +350 mV.)
In order to operate successfully within the standards, it is necessary to accurately clamp the video signal so that its various signal components conform to these voltage ranges. One conventional technique for providing this clamping is to clamp the negative peak of the signal based on the synchronization signal tip. However, such a clamping technique is sensitive to noise, which can cause the negative peak to drift more positively or more negatively. Further, the height, or depth, of the synchronization signal tip is often not accurate due to the various signal channel characteristics, such as non-linear signal amplification.